


velvet box

by reunesangseu (rujakcuka)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rujakcuka/pseuds/reunesangseu
Summary: Jaemin memutuskan untuk melamar Renjun di sini, dalam kenyamanan apartemen mereka, di rumah, titik mulai dan titik akhir perjalanan mereka, figuratif maupun literal.Meskipun begitu, setelah dirinya berlutut dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru yang berisikan sebuah cincin, Jaemin berusaha agar kekalutan tidak mengambil alih pikirannya, terlebih sesudah mendongkakkan wajahnya.Air muka Renjun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi positif.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	velvet box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3108/gifts).



> habede<3 ini hadiah buat kamu (walau telat banget)

Jaemin mulai meningkatkan kinerja otaknya, berkontemplasi dimana kesalahannya.

Memang dia dan Renjun, kekasihnya, mempunyai sudut pandang yang berbeda, tak jarang berselisih karena mempunyai pendapat yang tidak sama. Akan tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, masing-masing mencoba untuk berpikir lebih jernih dan menerima segalanya. Walau tentunya masih dihias dengan argumen di sini dan di sana, atau mengalah, seringkali di pihak Jaemin. Dia tidak keberatan.

Makanya, daripada bersikeras dengan keinginannya untuk melakukan reservasi di restoran mahal dan berbincang dengan mulut berbalut anggur merah, Jaemin mempertimbangkan kebiasaan Renjun yang tidak terlalu senang dengan keramaian serta melakukan banyak aktivitas di luar rumah. Karenanya, setelah yakin dirinya selesai dengan pekerjaannya di kafe dan pacarnya selesai dengan jadwal latihan vokalnya, Jaemin buru-buru mengarahkan ke apartemen mereka.

Jaemin memutuskan untuk melamar Renjun di sini, dalam kenyamanan apartemen mereka, di rumah, titik mulai dan titik akhir perjalanan mereka, figuratif maupun literal.

Meskipun begitu, setelah dirinya berlutut dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru yang berisikan sebuah cincin, Jaemin berusaha agar kekalutan tidak mengambil alih pikirannya, terlebih sesudah mendongkakkan wajahnya.

Air muka Renjun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi positif.

“Junnie?” Jaemin bergegas untuk berdiri dan menutup kotak beludrunya, menyebabkan bunyi nyaring, kontras dengan sunyinya apartemen. Disimpannya kotak tersebut dalam saku _cardigan_ -nya. Harusnya mereka nyalakan saja televisi ketika masih menyantap makan malam. Omong-omong soal makanan, santapan barusan mulai merangkak naik di saluran pencernaan Jaemin lantaran terdorong rasa panik.

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, malah sekarang berdiri dari duduknya sembari memijit dahinya, persis di antara alisnya—kebiasaannya kalau menghadapi sesuatu yang memusingkan atau yang menurutnya bodoh. Mau yang mana pun, Jaemin tidak menganggap keduanya adalah hal yang baik dalam situasi ini.

Kondisinya makin genting, menurut Jaemin, saat mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Renjun. Pelan tapi tetap sampai dalam jangkauan pendengarannya.

“Aduh, bodoh.”

Biasanya, Jaemin menyentuh Renjun dengan rangkulan, pelukan, atau ciuman tiap kali yang bersangkutan butuh ditenangkan dan/atau kepastian, seperti meyakinkannya kalau mengatakan tidak itu tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, sekarang Jaemin sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang lebih membutuhkan keyakinan itu. Ditambah lagi, baru kali ini lelaki yang lebih jangkung itu tidak tahu apakah dia masih boleh mendaratkan jemarinya di kulit pucat tambatan hatinya.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai berlarian dalam alam bawah sadar Jaemin: apakah lima tahun berpacaran tidak cukup? Atau belum cukup? Apakah ada sifatnya yang masih belum bisa diterima? Apakah alasannya terkait kestabilan finansial? Pekerjaan kah? Perbedaan lain kah? Atau memang yang dibilang banyak orang itu benar? Kalau Jaemin tidak pantas—

Daripada makin tenggelam dalam pemikiran negatifnya, Jaemin memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Renjun yang barusan masih memijit dahinya. Ditautkannya jemari mereka, jempolnya berputar-putar di antara jempol dan jari telunjuk Renjun. Gesturnya membuat mereka kini saling berpandangan. Lamanya hubungan mereka membuat Jaemin kenal dengan raut wajah Renjun sekarang: kesal.

“Junnie,” ucapnya lembut, bertentangan dengan adrenalinnya yang berdentum keras secara terus-menerus, “gak apa-apa, kok, kalo kamu mau nolak.” Napasnya mulai sesak, namun Jaemin tetap menambahkan, “Serius—”

“Bukan gitu, bego,” Renjun menyanggah lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, membuat keduanya mengernyit. “Sori.”

Walaupun serangan verbal tersebut memberi dampak pada dirinya, Jaemin cuma menampik dengan: “Gak apa-apa, sih, tapi emang gak perlu nyampe nyebut aku bego.”

Mendengarnya, Renjun mengerjap sesaat, kemudian menghela napas. “Bukan kamu yang aku kata-katain bego.”

Jaemin mulai kesulitan mengikuti kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah.

“Maksud kamu?”

“Aku yang bego.”

Rupanya kafein yang sering ditenggak Jaemin di tempatnya bekerja mulai berpengaruh besar. “Hah?”

“Duduk aja deh di sofa, aku mau ambil barang,” titah Renjun sambil menunjuk sofa mereka. Jaemin mengiyakan dengan segera mendaratkan diri di sana; yang menyuruh cepat-cepat ke kamar mereka. Pemilihan diksi Renjun memunculkan keringat dingin di pelipis Jaemin, cemas kalau beberapa menit dari sekarang Renjun akan keluar dari kamar dengan menenteng sebuah koper.

Jaemin akan tetap terima, tentu saja, walau butuh waktu, butuh menata kembali hatinya.

Dia masih memejamkan matanya, punggung menempel di sandaran sofa—dalam rangka menenangkan diri, berharap yang terbaik—ketika langkah kaki Renjun terdengar menghampirinya. Tidak lama, dia berkata tepat di depan Jaemin, “Buka mata kamu.”

Jaemin melakukan demikian. Di hadapannya ada Renjun yang berdiri menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru yang dibuka, sebuah cincin tersemat di sana, berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu. Lelaki yang tengah duduk itu memiringkan kepalanya; kotak beludru yang ada di depan wajahnya ini hitam, berbeda dengan merah yang dia beli, juga cincinnya—

Cincinnya.

Mendadak Jaemin sadar akan sesuatu.

“Ini—“

“Aku udah beli dari lama, cuma aku masih maju mundur,” tutur Renjun dan matanya berkilat-kilat lantaran air mata mulai menggenang di sana, siap tumpah ruah kapan saja. Jaemin hanya bisa mematung. “Aku tau kita udah lama pacaran, tapi aku ngerasa minder, belum pantes buat kamu, banyak sifat aku yang masih harus diperbaiki. Belum kerjaan kamu. Aku gak mau kalo misalnya nanti kamu ganti pekerjaan gara-gara aku, padahal udah sesuai _passion_ kamu, terus—terus—“

Renjun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, tangan satunya—yang tidak memegang kotak cincin—berusaha menyeka air matanya yang sudah jatuh. Napasnya mulai sesenggukkan.

Di lain pihak, Jaemin malah mendengus.

“Heh.”

Mendengar suara tawa yang tercekik, Renjun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengepalkan tangannya. “Kamu kenapa ketawa!?”

Dari yang hanya kekehan kecil, kini Jaemin terbahak. Rasanya jantungnya sudah melompat bebas, siap keluar dari kurungan tulang rusuknya kapan pun dia mau. “Jadi dari tadi kamu ngata-ngatain aku karena kita saling beli cincin tapi saling gak tau juga? Kamu kesel gara-gara itu?”

Renjun menggosok kelopak matanya dengan bagian lengan _hoodie_ -nya, berupaya menghapus bulir-bulir terakhir air matanya. Pernapasannya sudah mulai stabil jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya tadi. “Udah dibilangin bukan ngatain kamu!”

“Oke, jadi kamu ngatain kita berdua. Ya udah, kita begonya barengan,” ujar Jaemin mengiyakan. Tangannya terulur untuk menutup kotak cincin di tangan Renjun. Setelahnya tangan Renjun terperangkap di antara kurungan tangan Jaemin dan tempat penyimpanan perhiasan tersebut. Jemarinya mengerat, menarik lengan lelaki yang masih berdiri itu. “Hei, cowok. Sini, dong.”

Renjun memutar bola matanya. “Kamu juga cowok.” Meski berkata begitu, kekasihnya itu tidak bisa menahan diri, senyumannya sumringah walau matanya memerah karena menangis. Jaemin teringat akan cahaya matahari yang menyinari tempat tidur mereka tadi pagi.

Jaemin melebarkan angkangan kakinya di sofa bersamaan dengan Renjun yang menjatuhkan diri ke pangkuannya. Dua pasang bola bertemu pandang; dua bibir berciuman lembut kemudian.

“Jadi,” gumam Jaemin, melepaskan kecupannya. Meskipun sudah pasti, dia ingin tetap mendengar jawaban Renjun secara lisan. Dikeluarkannya kembali kotak cincin merah dari saku _cardigan_ -nya. “Gimana? Mau aku temenin seumur hidup?”

Kontras dengan ekspresi kesal tadi, kini Renjun menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat, belum pernah Jaemin lihat sebelumnya. Debaran jantungnya mulai tak beraturan, kepalang senang bisa menjadi sebab dari kebahagiaan itu sendiri.

Renjun mengeluarkan cincin dari kotak beludru hitamnya, lalu memegang jari manis Jaemin. “Mau.”


End file.
